


Aunt Yan

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arrested, Cigarettes, Dark Just Wants her Out, FUCK, Flirting with a Minor, Fucked Up, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pedophilia, Police, Poor Wil, Porn Watching, Siblings, Slurs, Stealing, Theft, Yan is Not Nice, just a bit, parole, poor Bim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yandereplier - Dark'slovelytwin sister - is back, and if Dark knows her just aportionof how well he thinks he does, he knows she is nothing but trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark sat in his office on the second floor, glasses perched on his nose and pen in hand. He glanced at his watch, and smiled when he heard the front door open below him and the sound of over a dozen chattering voices reached his ears. The kids were home. Right on time. And _that _signified the end of Dark's work day.

Dark set his pen down, and made his way down stairs. Most of the kids had already scattered to their rooms or to the kitchen table to work on homework, and the ones that remained glanced up when he walked in. "Hi Dad!"

Dark smiled, ruffling the nearest kid's - Dr. Iplier's - hair on his way to the pantry. "Hey kids. How was school?"

"_Boring_," CJ groaned, forehead thunking against the table. "School sucks. I already can't read. Why do I have to go and get it shoved in my face every day?"

Dark frowned, and turned back to face CJ, every parental instinct he had ringing alarm bells in his brain. "CJ, you know -"

His phone rang.

Dark made a frustrated noise, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Something crossed over his face when he saw the contact, and he hesitated to answer. Dimly, he was aware of the kids swapping glances, before King spoke up. "...Dad?"

"I have to take this." Dark cleared his throat, offering them all a smile. "I'll be right back."

He hurried into the hallway, answering the phone as he headed back up to his office. "Abe? It's been a while."

_"Yeah, I know." _Abe drew in a deep breath, and dread crashed over Dark. _"How have you been?"_

Dark narrowed his eyes, slipping into his office. "Don't pull that shit with me, Abe, what is it?"

_"Sorry, sorry, jeez. Just wanted to soften the blow."_

"What _blow?_" As if Dark didn't already suspect.

_"Your sister. She's out."_

"God_dammit!_" Dark kicked the edge of his desk, swearing colorfully, before sinking into his chair. He ran a hand down his face. "I thought she was in prison for another two years?"

_"She's on parole. Good behavior, apparently. I find that hard to believe."_

Dark snorted. "Like anything she does is 'good'. She fucked every single guard and sweet-talked and blackmailed her way out."

Abe laughed, but it was strained. _"I made sure her parole officer was a buddy of mine. According to her, she's marked the manor as her home address. She's on her way, Dark."_

Dark made a high-pitched sound, forehead connecting with the desk. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me - I've spent the last _fifteen years _keeping her away from my kids, and now you're telling me she's coming? When every single one of them is home? And Wil's still at work?"

_"I'm sorry, Dark. I know this is rough. But I figured a heads up was better than nothing, even if we couldn't stop it."_

Dark laughed, but it didn't really sound like a laugh. "My felon, serial rapist sister is on the streets, about to come to _my home_, with _my kids_, and _my husband_ that she _attacked_ on the night before our wedding -" Dark drew a deep breath, then made a sound suspiciously like a sob. "Thank you, Abe. A heads up is indeed better than nothing."

_"Don't hesitate to call me if she tries any shit. You know the drill by now. I will be more than happy to throw her ass back in prison again."_

Dark laughed again, lifting his head and nodding idly. "Yeah, I know the drill. Far more than I'd like." He drew a deep breath, and made a noise almost like a whine as he rubbed at his temple. "If you'll excuse me, I...I have to call Wil. He's going to need a moment to process this." Dark split in a rueful little smile. "I have no doubt I'll be talking to you soon, Abe. Good-bye."

_"Yeah, bye, Dark."_

Dark hung up, setting his phone down, and let out a long, drawn out sigh, rubbing at his face. This was an absolute _nightmare_. He didn't want his sister in the same _city _as his kids, let alone the same _house_. But, he supposed he didn't have a choice, at least for the time being. So, he just sighed again, and reached back for his phone.

The doorbell rang.

Dark's blood froze over, and it took him a second to scramble out of his chair, throwing open his office door just in time to hear Chica's barking and Reynolds calling up, "I got it, Dad!"

"_No!_" Dark appeared at the top of the stairs, and Reynolds stared up at him quizzically. Dark bolted down the stairs, still shouting. "Go in the living area, all of you! Let me take care of this."

The doorbell rang again, three times in a row. Dark didn't care, waiting until all the kids filed past him into the living area, shooting him curious, mildly frightened looks. Dark ran a hand through his hair, then opened the door.

Yandere's head shot up, and she flashed a bright, too-wide grin. She was wearing a short, sheer, low-cut navy blue dress, and her short hair was freshly dyed a bright red. She must've stopped off somewhere before heading to the manor. Dark was oddly grateful for her excessive spending habits - it had given Abe time to warn him, after all. Yandere's smile grew when Dark opened the door, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey, little brother! Long time no -"

"_Shut up!_" Dark shoved her back, uncaring when she stumbled and tripped. He stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him and not taking his eyes of her for a _second_. "_What _are you doing here, Celine?!"

Yandere pouted, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, so we're using our birth names now, hm? Well _Damien_, am I not allowed to drop by to see my little brother after being in prison for nearly sixteen years?"

"_No_," Dark spat. "You tried to _fuck _my husband _in his sleep_ on the night before our wedding! I don't want you anywhere _near _my family!"

Yandere rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you can't _still _be mad about that! Come on, Dames, it's rude to leave people standing on the doorstep."

She tried to sidestep him, but Dark wouldn't let her, eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't _want _you here, Yan. Get the fuck off my property."

Yandere sneered. "And this is _your _property, now is it? Last I remember, it's _my _family home just as much as it is _yours_."

Dark scowled. "_Yes_, it's _mine_. In case you hadn't noticed, _my _name is on the deed that Dad gave me in his will, you have _no right _to be here."

Yandere's expressions twisted further. "Oh _shut the fuck up_, Dark, I'm coming in."

She shouldered past him, and stepped into the manor, one hand on her hips and the other waving through the air. Dark swore under his breath, and followed her in, slamming the door. Yandere hummed, one eyebrow raised. "Now who were you talking to, Dark? Before you answered the door. I heard _someone_."

Dark paled as Yandere headed for the living area, shoving past her when she halted in the entranceway. Her face was a mask of surprise as she stared at the kids, and the kids stared back. No one said anything. Yandere opened her mouth, but Dark shot her a _scathing_ glare, and she clacked her jaw shut with a huff. RJ shifted, gaze flicking between Dark and Yandere. "Dad...who is that?"

Yandere reared back, shooting a raised eyebrow look at Dark. "_'Dad'_?"

Dark dragged a hand down his face, wishing he was literally _anywhere _else. "Kids, this...is your Aunt Yandere. My twin sister."

King raised his own eyebrow. "We have an aunt?"

Yandere gasped, placing a hand on her chest dramatically as she turned to Dark. "What, you never told them about your dear older sister?"

Dark narrowed his eyes. "_Please_, you're older by ten minutes. And _no_. I _didn't_."

Chica growled lowly, sitting protectively at the Host's feet and staring dead at Yandere. The Host frowned, petting her head. "Chica! Be nice!" Chica stopped growling, but didn't look any less wary, lips still curling back in a snarl every time Yandere shifted.

Dr. Iplier's brow furrowed, glancing between Chica and Yandere. "...Is she staying with us?"

Dark sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. _Hopefully _not for long," he added with a sharp glare at Yandere.

Yandere rolled her eyes. "_Please_, you'll -" Her eyes landed on Bim, and she promptly lit up, sitting on the armrest of the loveseat by him. "Hello! And who might you be, cutie?"

Dark's face went red with rage as Bim's paled with disgust. "What the Hell, lady, I'm your nephew!"

Yandere's smile shrunk into something similar to a smirk that made the whole room uncomfortable. "You didn't answer my question, honey."

"_That's it!_" Dark stormed over, grabbing Yandere's arm and pulling her away. Yandere stumbled with a protesting noise, but Dark didn't care, dragging her up the stairs and shoving her down the hall. "_You_ are staying in your old bedroom. Third floor, I trust you remember the way. _I _have to talk to my kids and call my husband." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Try any of your _shit_, Celine," he hissed. "And you and Abe are going to be 'reuniting'."

Yandere pouted, but continued down the hall. "Fine, fine. Call me if you need me."

"I absolutely will _not_."

Yandere laughed, rounded the corner, and she was gone.

Dark groaned, covering his face with his hands for a moment before heading back to the living area to explain. The kids were all still waiting, whispering to each other, but quieted when Dark entered. Silver shifted, glancing at a couple of the others. "...How come we've never met her before?"

Dark drew his mouth in a tight line, debating whether or not to tell the truth. He sighed. "Because she was in prison. Has been for sixteen years. She wasn't _supposed _to get out for another two, but..."

Eric paled. "_Prison?!_"

"What'd she _do_," Ed added on.

Dark shook his head. "I'd rather you _not_ know that." The mood in the room shifted as Dark's tone became dead serious. "Listen to me closely, kids. You are _not _to be in a room alone with her. Preferably, you are not to be in a room with her _at all _without either me or your father there, too. Watch your stuff, because if I knew her just a _fourth _of how well I _do _know her, I know she will steal _anything _of value she can get her hands on. With any luck, she'll be gone within the week, but I really can't guarantee anything." He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back, and closed his eyes.

"...Dad? Are you okay?"

Dark dropped his hand, and attempted to shoot Bing a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite work. "Go to your rooms, kids. Finish up your homework. I'll make some cookies for after dinner."

He stepped aside, letting them file out of the living area. He was surprised when the twins hung back, and enveloped him in a hug. Dark blinked, then smiled, wrapping his arms around them both and holding them close. "It'll be okay, Dad..." RJ muttered.

"Yeah. I mean, what's the worse she could do with all of us watching her?" CJ grinned.

Dark laughed. "Oh God, don't challenge her." The twins laughed, and Dark chuckled. He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, and let go. "Go on, you too. I've got to call your father. He's...not gonna be happy about this."

The twins nodded, then disappeared down the hall. Dark waited till they were out of earshot before groaning out his frustrations, dragging both hands down his face.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night.

Dark trudged down to the kitchen, the clock nearing midnight, in nothing but one of Wil's old band t-shirts (a Queen one) and a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants. The past few hours had been a _nightmare_. Wil had seemed fine on the phone, but when he'd come home at last, his expression had been tight, and his movements stiff, searching for Yandere around every corner. Dark had spent the last couple hours reassuring and soothing his husband that _no_, Yandere wasn't going to hurt him, she wouldn't hurt their kids, and that Dark would get her out soon. Wil had eventually passed out from exhaustion as he ran out of terrified tears to cry.

Which was why, when Dark arrived in the kitchen, he wasn't exactly _happy _to see Yandere sitting at the kitchen table and smoking a cigarette.

"Oh great." Those were the first words out of Dark's mouth when he halted in the entranceway. Yandere didn't say anything, just blew smoke in his direction as Dark moved to get a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water.

"Kids, huh? When'd _that_ happen?"

Dark turned to face her, taking a long sip of his water as he debated whether or not to tell her. "...A year after Wil and I got married. That's when the twins came. The rest came scattered throughout the next four, five years. Had all of them by our sixth anniversary."

Yandere snorted. "Surprised you two have made it this long with all those kids. Must've been fucking so many women on the side you lost track."

Dark choked on his water. "What - I have _never _cheated on my husband, and he's never cheated on me! They're _adopted _you fucking _psycho! _Most of them at least!"

Yandere blew a puff of smoke in his face, raising an eyebrow. "'Most'?"

Dark coughed, waving away the smoke. "We had a surrogate mother for the twins."

"_Oooh_." Yandere grinned. "So who's are they? Which one of you cute little fags could stand to bang a woman?"

Dark shot her the strongest glare he had, skin crawling at the slur. "They're _both _of ours, just like all the others. But...biologically they're mine."

Yandere hummed, blowing another long stream of smoke in Dark's face. "So you have two kids and what, ten-something freeloaders?" She lit up. "Does that mean the little cutie's on the market?"

Dark scowled, grabbing the cigarette out of her hand and tossing it in the sink. "They are our _kids_, Celine, every single one of them. And Bim is a fourteen-year-old _boy _and my _son_. Stay the _fuck_ away from him."

Yandere rolled her eyes, waving away the last of the cigarette smoke. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, little brother." She stood, adjusting her bunched up nightgown, and _sashayed _over to the cupboards. "Do you have any wine around here? Or alcohol in general, I haven't had any in sixteen years, and I am _dying _to get _wasted_."

Dark raised an eyebrow, purposefully taking a sip of his water. "You're on parole, Yan, you're not allowed to drink."

Yan smirked, running a hand through her hair. "_Please_, it's like you don't even know me."

Dark grumbled into his glass, hopping up to sit on the kitchen island as he watched Yan's every move. Exhaustion tugged at every bone in his body, pulling at his eyelids, but he refused to leave his _dear _sister unattended. _Especially _with his kids and his husband sleeping just down the hall. So he watched as Yandere downed the rest of the wine Wil left in the fridge after dinner a couple of nights ago. Yandere didn't even blink at the amount of alcohol she'd just drank in the span of ten minutes, just sauntered back to the entranceway and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight, Damien. I _promise _I'll keep out of trouble." She winked at him.

Dark scoffed and rolled his eyes, sliding of the island. "Yeah right."

She flipped him off, and left. Dark sighed, and set his glass in the sink before heading back to his room. He closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to wake his sleeping husband, before crawling back into bed and into Wil's arms, snuggling close. He smiled when Wil subconsciously curled around him, burying his face in Dark's hair as he snored away. Dark wrapped his arms around Wil, burying his face in his chest and closing his eyes. "Mmm...love you, Wil."

Wil just snored, and Dark drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A week.

Yandere had been at the manor a week.

And Dark was about ready to snap.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS MY LAPTOP?!_"

Google stormed through the manor, his screech so loud Dark could hear it _clearly _from inside the closed doors of his office. He scrambled out of his office, throwing the doors open just in time to here Google's shout again. "_ED, WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?! I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TO PULL SHIT LIKE THIS!_"

"CALM DOWN, GOOGLE, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR PRECIOUS LAP -"

"_BULLSHIT, _NOW GIVE IT BACK! I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE IN TWO DAYS THAT I'D LIKE TO FINISH UP, SO GIVE IT THE FUCK _BACK!_"

"HEY HEY HEY -" Dark hurried down the stairs, his own anger clear on his face as he darted into the living area. "Cut with the swearing, you two! Now what happened?"

Google _seethed_, pointing at Ed. "_He_ stole my laptop! I _need _that, and you have your own, just give mine back!"

Ed stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms. "I already _told _you, I didn't touch your laptop!"

"_Bull _-"

Dark shot Google a sharp glare before he could finish, and Google clacked his jaw shut, adjusting his glasses. The other kids in the room were desperately trying not to make eye contact with Dark, shrinking into their various sitting places and either working on homework or playing on their phones or (in Bing and RJ's case) pausing the x-box in order to not piss Dark off further with the violent sound effects. Dark raised an eyebrow at Google, crossing his own arms. "Ed, go sit down. Now Google, where did you last see your laptop?"

Google straightened, sneering at Ed. "It was on my desk in my room. It was there when we left for school this morning, but now it's gone. And _he's _the one most likely to go through my room!"

Ed's jaw dropped with offence, making to sand back up again, but Dark shot him his own 'Mom Glare', and Ed fell back with a huff. "Okay Google, I seriously doubt _any _of your brothers would go through your room. Is it possible you mispla -"

Something clicked in Dark's head, and his face darkened as he whirled around, storming back of the stairs. "_CELINE!_" He headed right on up to the third floor, a whirlwind of fury whipping around him. "_CELINE!_"

He slammed open the door to Yandere's room, and immediately reared back. Yandere was completely naked, lying on her bed, with Google's distinctive, custom bright blue laptop resting on her belly with her hand between her legs. Dark eyes snapped to the screen of the laptop, and he paled significantly. He snatched the laptop away from her, and Yandere must not have noticed he was there, because she jumped, and scrambled under the covers of her bed. "_Jesus Christ _Dames, what -"

"_What the everloving fuck do you think you're doing?!" _Dark's voice was little more than a furious hiss as his eyes darted between Yandere and the laptop screen as he deleted the several tabs she'd opened up and cleared Google's history of them. 

Yandere shrugged and rolled her eyes, sitting up and against the headboard of her bed, holding the blankets up to her chest. "For the love of Christ, Dark, it's not like he was _using _it! I just borrowed it! No harm done!"

Dark's eyes narrowed. "You _stole_ my son's laptop! You can't _do _that, Yan, he _needs _this! He's taking every AP class available to a sophomore, and you're wasting his _much needed _time watching _porn!_"

Yandere rolled her eyes again, leaning her head back. "Oh great, a smartass. I'm not going to have the little freeloader bitching at me, am I?"

Dark scoffed. "_My son_ has a sharper tongue than even _you_ do, so most likely yes. But you'll have deserved it. Every _Goddamn_ word."

Yandere groaned, sliding down to lie back on the bed. She rolled over, her back to Dark, and shot a look over her shoulder. "Go away, would you? At least let me finish myself off."

Dark's face went red with rage, and he snapped the laptop shut, tucking it under his arm. "This is your last chance, Celine," he hissed. "One more toe out of line, and I am going to drag you back to prison _myself_. Got that?"

Yandere waved him off. "Yeah yeah, close the door on your way out."

Dark's face quickly went red for a whole other reason when Yandere made a _sound_, and he was quick to obey, slamming the door in his wake and rubbing at his eyes while wondering if Wil would let him borrow his revolver so he could shoot his eyes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Just two _long _nights later, and Dark was done.

It was clear to everyone in the manor. Dark's patience was getting closer to its end with every minuscule move Yandere made, it was obvious. In all honesty, Bim wanted her _gone _just as much as Dark did. Yandere made him _incredibly _uncomfortable, between their first...'interaction', and all the looks and _smiles _she shot his way whenever he was in the same room as her...she creeped him out. He'd made a habit of going _nowhere _without the quads, and they were quick to allow him to hover by them. They were all traveling in packs. The Host, Dr. Iplier, and Chica were sticking to each other like glue, Chica snarling and growling whenever she happened to be in the same room as Yandere. The twins and Silver were spending a lot more time together. Reynolds, Bing, Eric, and Ed were forming a little group as well. It was...odd, and _stressful_, not feeling safe or comfortable in their own home as a woman who was supposed to be _family _roamed the halls.

Wilford was spending less time at home. The kids had noticed, Bim especially. From the little they were able to gather from the brief snippets of arguments they overheard between Dark and Yandere, their aunt had done..._something_, or at least _tried _to do something. Bim was curious, but he wasn't about to ask. And it was clear Wilford's absence was taking a toll on Dark. He looked...tired. Just another reason to get Yandere _out _as soon as possible.

It was late Sunday night. After a stressful weekend of _forced _whole days at home, for once in his life Bim was eager to get to school. He'd just gotten out the shower, combing meticulously through his hair before climbing into bed. After double-checking that his alarm was set, Bim pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, finally, _finally _letting himself relax.

It didn't last long.

Just as Bim was about to drift off, the bed dipped as another weight settled on it. Bim went stiff as someone laid down next to him, slinging on arm around his waist and pulling him lightly closer, a chin settling atop his head. Bim had to resist the urge to gag. They smelled _strongly _of cigarette smoke, and something that was vaguely cherry. Terrified tears slipped down Bim's face as they tugged him closer still, stifling the urge to get up and _run_. He didn't want to alert them that he was still awake. So he waited, his heart steadily crawling into his throat, until he was _sure _they were asleep.

And then he scrambled out of bed and out the door.

He glanced back once, and the messy mop of bright red hair was all he needed before he let out a gasping sob and tore down the hall, throwing open the door to his fathers' room. They were still awake, sitting next to each other in bed with their legs under the covers, Dark leaning against Wilford's side with one of Wilford's arms around his shoulders. Wilford was watching TV, a pair of reading glasses perched on Dark's nose as he stared down at the book in his lap, the bedside lamp flicked on. And Bim came barreling in, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed out "_Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad -_" over and over again.

Wilford and Dark were quick to scramble out of bed, both racing over to comfort. Wilford got to him first, and Bim latched onto him, balling some of Wilford's shirt in his fists as he sobbed into his shoulder. "Whoa, sugar plum, what's wrong?"

Bim shook his head, hardly noticing when Dark laid a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "_Dad Dad Dad, _I-I-I - she came into my room, a-a-and she got into bed with me, and -" Bim choked, tightening his grip on Wilford.

"Bim, pumpkin, you have to slow down, come on -" Dark carefully pried him away from Wilford, pulling him into a tight hug instead. "What's wrong, sweetpea?"

"_She's in my bed!_" Bim cried, voice thick with sobs. Dark went stiff, but Bim didn't entirely care or notice, just clung to him desperately. "_She just climbed into bed with me, I-I-I don't think she realized I was awake, what if she's been doing this every night while I was sleeping, Dad please I don't like her I want her gone oh my God oh my God -_"

Bim dissolved into unintelligible sobbing and gasping, trembling in Dark's arms. Dark noticeably forced himself to relaxing, resting his chin on Bim's shoulder and rubbing his back. "Shhh, it's okay, Bim, it's okay now. I'm going to take care of it. She's leaving. _Tonight_." He shifted a bit, presumably to face Wilford. "I'm going to call Abe. I've been making a list of all the little stuff she's been doing, breaking parole rules and such. That alone probably wasn't enough to send her back, not for long at least, but _this_..." His grip tightened on the sobbing Bim. "I'm going to put her back where she belongs."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark practically kicked Bim's bedroom door down, enough _fury _flooding through his system to power the entire city.

His vision went _red_, tunneling on his _sister _in his _son's _bed, and he stormed over, grabbing Yandere's arm and dragging her out of the bed. Yandere startled awake, feet scrabbling at the floor in an attempt to get her footing, but Dark didn't care, _dragging _her out into the living area and shoving her onto the couch. Yandere had the nerve to look _insulted_, running a hand through her hair as if to gain her composure. "What the _f_ -"

"_Don't you say a Goddamn fucking word_," Dark spat, pacing the living area. Yandere clacked her jaw shut, rearing back and sitting straighter. "How _fucking _dare you," Dark continued, hands waving through the air. "First, you try to _assault_ my soon-to-be _husband_. Then, after _fucking _your way out of prison, you _barge _into my home with no warning! You _disrespect _me and _my _rules in _my _house, you call me and my husband _slurs_, you _refuse _to acknowledge _my children _as my own, and then! And _fucking _then, you fucking _touch my son!_"

Yandere crossed her arms. "I did _not_ touch him! I didn't put my hand anywhere below his waist."

Dark whirled around to face her, every protective, parental instinct in him rising like a tidal wave. "You were in his _bed_, Celine! He is a _minor_, and your _nephew_, biologically or not! I can't fucking _believe _you, just -" He dragged both hands down his face, staring at Yandere. She looked utterly affronted, like she'd done nothing wrong, and Dark's fury grew into something _cold_, like a stone settling in his chest. "I called Abe. He's coming with a whole police squad. He'll be here soon. You're going back to prison, Celine. For _good_, if I have anything to say about it."

_Now_ she looked panicked. "What?! You can't do that, I'm your sister!"

"_Oh yes I fucking can_." Dark straightened his back, clasping his hands behind his back and holding his head high. Even in his pajamas, he was the _picture_ of _power_, and Yandere swallowed. "You forget, _dear sister_, while you were out fucking anyone you wanted whether _they _wanted it or not and throwing your life away, _I _was making a name for myself. I am the most powerful Goddamn man in this city, and _you_ were doomed the _second _you decided to waltz back into my life." His eyes narrowed as the sirens started to sound in the distance, getting closer. "You messed with my family enough, Yandere. Now _get out_."

Yandere hissed as she stood, baring her teeth at him. "_Fuck _you, Damien. Take the stick and shove it further up your ass. At least _I _know how to have fun!"

Dark raised an eyebrow, utterly unimpressed. "I have a loving husband, fifteen _perfect _children to share my home with, and the best life I could ever ask for. At least _I _know how to be _happy_."

Something akin to _pain_ flashed in Yandere's eyes, but Dark didn't care. When the doorbell rang, he simply grabbed Yandere's arm again and dragged her off. Abe was waiting for them outside the door, expression cold, at least five police cars and the accompanying cops spread behind him, and Dark shoved Yandere into his arms. Abe slammed her a bit rougher than necessary into the side of the manor, whipping out his handcuffs and fastening them in place. "_You_ hae the right to remain silent, anything you say can and -"

"Yeah yeah, I know the spiel, asshole." Yandere blew her hair from her eyes, and Abe passed her off to an awaiting cop. Dark watched with a stony expression as she was shoved into the back of a police car. He didn't move until the cops were gone, till _Yandere _was gone, and it was just him and Abe.

Abe patted his shoulder, staring out at the road ahead, too. "It's okay, Dark. She's gone. And she's not getting out again after some sick shit like this."

Dark nodded stiffly. His voice wavered. "I...I know." Suddenly, he pulled Abe into a bone-crushing hug, one Abe was quick to reciprocate. "Thank you, Abe. Seriously. For...for everything."

Abe laughed. "No need to get sappy on me here, Dark." He pulled back, smiling a little, and thumped Dark on the back. "Go back inside to your family. Calm your kid. It's over."

Dark nodded, exhaustion becoming _readily _apparent on his face. Still, he smile. "Yeah, I...I think I'll do that now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....No, no I do not have any explanations for this.  
_Fuck_  
If you DID happen to like this, well, I'm glad you did! Even though it's a fuckin' mess! It's nearing midnight for me as I post this so that probably explains a lot.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
